guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Axel Steel
Axel Steel is a playable character in the Guitar Hero series. He is one of only a handful of characters to appear in all four games in the series. Biography No Frills, no fluff. Axel Steel is a shredder from the old school. He was put on this plant for two things, to drink beer and to play some Rock N' Roll. Looks like he's almost out of beer. - Guitar Hero in-game bio We all know Axel Steel is an awesome guitar player, and that he's the common thread in the legendary bands SideWinder, HellDozer, and MegaThreat. Bud did you know he got his first guitar out of a pool hall trash bin? Or that his first big break came while hauling equipment for Dopple Ganger? Their guitarist passed out temporarily - and Axel stepped in - permanently. If he's not tearing into the guitar, Axel says he likes to draw motorcycles and skulls, just like he did in school. His friend and band mate, Skip Alldaway, says Axel plays guitar so fast, "there should be caution labels on his albums."- Guitar Hero manual bio Famous for his driving riffs and up-front attitude, Axel Steel first picked up a guitar in an attempt to quell his boredom during suspension from elementary school. The rest is history. Metal history.- Guitar Hero II in-game bio Just a city boy, born and raised in South Peoria, Axel Steel is a fan of arena rock and partyin' in the parking lot. King of the stadium show and master of the tailgate, Axel Steel is a hard-riffin' powerhouse. - Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s in-game bio After attaining genuine superstar status, Axel retreated to hometown bonfire parties and barnyard jam sessions. Now he's back in the limelight and looking to destroy anyone and anything dull enough to stad in his path of headbanging destruction! - Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock in-game bio Appearance Guitar Hero' - Axel wears a black, short-sleeved T-shirt with a ripped-sleeve denim jacket and somewhat old jeans, he has a light brown semi-long haircut , He is very muscular. Guitar Hero II - Axel seems to have lost a great deal of weight and isn't as muscular as in GH1. He now wears a biker jacket with decorative spikes on the shoulders and new jeans. His hair is also olive brown and more realistic (not to say longer). :In his alternate outfit, he wears a marine blue short-sleeved shirt, and black pants and shoes. In the Xbox 360 version, he also sports a mustache that resembles that of Lemmy Kilmister from Motörhead. Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s - Axel now wears a purple sport jacket, black shoes and a black band on his head. Aside from that, he does not look much different from his GH2 incarnation. Guitar Hero III - This time, his look is a blend of his GH1 and GH2 looks. He has regained his muscle and wears again his again sleeveless jacket. He looks a bit older and his shirt has long sleeves. :His alternate outfit is a tribute to the late Pantera guitarist Dimebag Darrell: Axel wears a black vest, camo shorts and black and white sneakers. He also sports a long goatee with a red tip, just like Dimebag's.